<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me by Peababy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925066">And I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peababy/pseuds/Peababy'>Peababy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PHCJ-inspired works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Lover and Folklore weren't released but it's 2020, Adultery, Ariana speaks in portuguese for no reason, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Covid-less 2020, Crack, Hate Sex, I don't like Taylor but this idea was just too good lads lasses and nonbinary masses, Multi, Murder, Pegging, Revenge, this was supposed to be a ME! songfic but i gave up because it wasnt funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peababy/pseuds/Peababy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Scooter love each other, but Taylor doesn't know what Scooter does during Wednesday nights, and even worse, she doesn't know what he does to her masters... meanwhile, Ariana tries to warn Taylor of what's going on and who Scooter really is, but no one understands what she's saying. The girls will make him pay, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber/Scooter Braun, Taylor Swift/Scooter Braun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PHCJ-inspired works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer, a wonderful time to stay inside your huge mansion recording your next album.</p><p>Taylor was in the recording studio with Jack, who always showed her new and interesting things, letting her creativity flow. He was masterful in his writing and production, and Taylor felt like she had a lot to learn from his talent.</p><p>Taylor sings and writes, Jack helps her write and also produces, but who manages all the business work, you might wonder?</p><p>You guessed it! Scooter Braun, Taylor's sweet and lovable husband. The two were married for almost five years, and he made sure Taylor would always have a good, positive image of her everywhere online and had all sorts of great merch ideas, along with coming up with amazing preorder bonuses. The three were great together, making sure Taylor was absolutely going to reach stardom. They were unstoppable.</p><p>As soon as Taylor and Jack left the studio for a little break, they heard Scooter call them to the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen, with light brown cabinets and counters, high-tech appliances and a beautiful rounded island, with a huge glass sliding door leading into the backyard. On top of the counter, the duo found many trays of cupcakes. They sat down, admiring the sea of little cakes.</p><p>"Are these for us?" Jack inquired, as the delicious smell of the recently-baked goods wafted through the air.</p><p>Scooter smiled, looking at his lover. "Yeah, of course. I know how much you love these, Taylor. They're all gluten-free."</p><p>Taylor smiled back as she held one up to taste it. The delicious taste of oranges filled her mouth, and a shocked expression was on her face.</p><p>"These are so good, Scooter!" She blurted, her mouth full of cake still. Jack immediately grabbed one too, and his face was filled with the exact same expression.</p><p>The three of them talked a bit about how the recording was going, how Taylor was unsure about a certain track which she'd rewritten countless times.</p><p>"You'll figure it out, babe. You're the only one of you." Scooter said, attempting to cheer his wife up.</p><p>Her eyes violently opened, as if she had a sudden moment of realization. "What did you say?", she asked.</p><p>"...You'll figure it out?"</p><p>"No! After that!"</p><p>"I think he said, 'you're the only one of you'. What's wrong?" Jack asked, confused as to why Taylor was so shocked.</p><p>The blonde woman jumped out of her seat and ran to the studio, coming back to the kitchen with a notebook where the lyrics were being written down. "That's it Jack, I figured it out!", she screamed in joy.</p><p>Swift immediately sat and wrote down 'I'm the only one of me' and 'You're the only one of you', proudly showing it to Mr. Antonoff.</p><p>"That's where you want this song to go, then?", he asked, a bit confused. Jack was not a huge fan of the lyrics, but he didn't say anything not to disappoint his friend.</p><p>Taylor nodded. "I'm sure you can finish this one all by yourself, then. Give it your touch." Jack always said that when he didn't want to be involved in a song. He rooted for her success, of course, he just didn't know what to say that could help his colleague out.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to have helped you, dear." Scooter said, with a smirk on his face. Taylor got out of her seat and hugged Braun, as Jack watched and chuckled.</p><p>"You're getting pegged tonight, sweetie." Taylor whispered, as Scooter smiled upon realizing what she said. Antonoff did not quite catch what she said, but was confused regardless.</p>
<hr/><p>Some days passed and it was a Wednesday night, which meant Scooter was going out. Braun always went out on Wednesday nights because those were the nights he'd help Bieber out with his record, telling Bieber what he could and couldn't say, and trying to reach a good deal with Scooter's label.</p><p>Jack came twice every week, but he always left before 5:30. Taylor felt lonely quite often and called other artists over frequently. But on that night, she did not need to call, since a friend came to her.</p><p>Swift was in her beautiful living room, watching a romance movie and eating another of Scooter's cupcakes. She was really loving those cupcakes and wanted to eat as many of them as possible before they got stale and moldy. It was almost midnight and drowsiness came to her, but then she heard knocks on the door.</p><p>"Who's there?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Taylor! Sou eu! Abre pra mim, por favor!", replied back a voice.</p><p>"Ariana? Is that you?"</p><p>"Sim, sou eu, Taylor!"</p><p>Ms. Swift answered the door, and Ariana really was on the other side. Ariana spoke in a language Taylor did not understand, since the blonde woman was monolingual. All of Ariana's songs were in English, of course, but for some weird reason, Ari was incapable of speaking English unless she was singing a song of hers. It all happened after she went to Brazil, but no one knew <strong>what</strong> happened in Brazil.</p><p>"Taylor! O Scooter tá te traindo!", Ms. Grande shouted, her face showing nothing but mortification. The only thing Taylor understood was her own name, and Scooter's.</p><p>"What's wrong with Scooter, Ari?", Taylor inquired, as worry began to fill her mind.</p><p>Ariana soon realized Taylor did not understand what she was saying, so she took Taylor by the hand and dragged her to Ari's car. It was a cute, white Ford Fiesta, but that's irrelevant. They drove close to Bieber's house, parking the car in a cliff which allowed both women to have a clear view of Bieber's bedroom.</p><p>"Olha ali, Taylor, tá vendo só?" Ariana frantically pointed at the huge window leading into JB's room, but Taylor could not see very well. The blonde woman was able to make out two figures, which were probably Scooter and Justin, but they weren't sitting down or talking.</p><p>"Oh my..."</p><p>Taylor could not close her eyes. Even though she knew what she saw was bad for her, she kept looking, shocked.</p><p>They were fucking.</p><p>Scooter Braun and Justin Bieber were fucking.</p><p>"Ariana, this is a lie, right?"</p><p>Ariana looked down. It wasn't a lie. The brown-haired girl even pointed at the mansion's garage, where Scooter's car was parked.</p><p>Taylor began to cry. "Scooter has a car? Why did he lie about having a car too? Why did he buy all those scooters?"</p><p>"Não chore, Taylor..." Ariana started hugging Taylor, as Taylor began to cry. "You'll have no tears left to cry", the Italian singer said, as that was a lyric from her song.</p><p>After minutes of hugging with the sound of humping and moaning behind them, Ariana picked a rock up. "We picking it up, picking it up", said the singer, now able to speak in English because of her music.</p><p>"What are you gonna do with that?", Taylor questioned as she wiped her tears. "Are you gonna break his window?"</p><p>"Sim." Said Ari, as she violently threw the decently-sized rock. "Agora corre!", she screamed as she grabbed Taylor by the hand once again, the sound of glass breaking serving as soundtrack for their escape.</p><p>They drove back to Taylor's home, leaving the shocking revelation behind.</p>
<hr/><p>Taylor couldn't sleep. The image of Scooter humping Bieber was burned into her brain, and her mind was filled with so many questions.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>How long has this been going on for?</p>
  <p>What does Bieber have that I don't?</p>
  <p>Why Bieber, of all people?</p>
  <p>Was Scooter a top?</p>
</blockquote><p>It was almost 3 AM, so Taylor decided to turn the TV on again. She was not going to sleep healthily anyway, so it was pointless to even try.</p><p>And then, a sudden News Flash.</p><p>"Executive Scooter Braun Targeted! In Critical State!", flashed the letters on TV.</p><p>Taylor did not know how to react. She had been married to that guy for almost five years, sure, but he <em>did </em>cheat on her that exact night.</p><p>Her phone started ringing. It was Bieber. She angrily picked up.</p><p>"Taylor, yo, Scoot's in ICU, he told me he wanted to see you, girl, please go see him, he needs you girl, you're everything to him, girl."</p><p>As much as Taylor wanted to beat Bieber's bottom ass, she drove to the hospital, and she was let into the ICU because of her fame and status, and also because the director was a huge Swiftie.</p><p>Braun and Swift were alone, and he was waking up.</p><p>"H...Honey? Is that you?"</p><p>Taylor held his hands. The hands that worked on those delicious cupcakes. The hands that touched Bieber's...</p><p>She immediately pulled her hands back.</p><p>"Baby, I dunno what did this to me, I thought I was never gonna see you again..." Scooter starts crying, and Taylor looks at him with no emotion.</p><p>Taylor locks the door to his room and closes the blinds, then slowly undressed and took a strap-on from her purse. She then started performing "Look What You Made Me Do" as Braun watched in awe. The way her penis flopped around, almost hypnotically, aroused Scooter.</p><p>By the end of the performance, Scooter was pretty much bending over in his hospital bed, trying to take his underwear off. Taylor immediately jumped on top of him and started clapping those cheeks.</p><p>"Do you like it? Do you like where my huge fucking dick is, Scooty?" Taylor shouted, as Scooter moaned violently.</p><p>Her mind was filled with anger. How could he top someone? She had to put him in his place: as a submissive bitch. And Taylor was his dom top. Her movements started to speed up, and they were at it for what seemed like hours.</p><p>After prolonged pegging sessions, both of them were exhausted. And then, they heard a voice coming from outside Scooter's room.</p><p>"Yooooooo! My album was nominated for Album Of The Year! Thanks for the promo Scoot!" was heard by Taylor. It was Bieber talking.</p><p>But Taylor knew that Bieber was a shit singer. There was no way he'd be able to achieve a Grammy nomination without shady deals going on...</p><p>And then, it all clicked. All those Wednesday nights. The gay sex. The car. Why Scooter was against Taylor rerecording previous songs of hers. He was selling her masters to buy JB a nomination.</p><p>After the hate sex, her anger was starting to die down a little. But Bieber's words reminded her of what she felt before entering the hospital. And so, she did it.</p><p>Taylor Swift killed Scooter Braun. Swiftly. With the strap-on, because that's a lot more humiliating than anything else.</p><p>Ms. Swift held it like a dangerous weapon, a weapon of destruction, smacking Scooter in the face endlessly until he began to bleed. She used the tip of the dildo like a lance, stabbing (fucking?) his face until he was unrecognizable. Scooter couldn't say anything, he was in shock. The violence and rage behind every single one of Taylor's hits grew larger and larger, and he was basically a pile of flesh and blood with a dildo right next to it when she was finished.</p><p>She left the strap-on she'd used to peg and kill her now-deceased husband inside his mouth in order to humiliate him and escaped through a small window. Ariana Grande was waiting on the other side, this time on a black Ford Fiesta.</p><p>"Ariana! Let's go!", Taylor ushered as she entered Ariana's car.</p><p>"Black card is my business card!" singed Ariana nonsensically, as her car dashed through the night. A car not like other cars, a getaway car.</p>
<hr/><p>No one figured out Taylor was behind his murder. The blonde singer could not bring herself to eat, or even smell, anything orange-flavored. She burned all the cupcakes, all the memories of a cheating, backstabbing, liar demon named Scooter Braun. She was freed from him.</p><p>It had been almost a year now, Changes won AOTY because the Grammy committee wished to honor Scooter's memory (money). Taylor never got her masters back, since that wasn't on Scooter's inheritance. He was taking all those damn masters with him to this grave, like the disgraceful devil he always had been behind Taylor's back. And all she could do was cry, because she cherished her old songs. She wanted them back. Ariana came every week or so, but all Ari would do was sing No Tears Left To Cry and then talk in an unknown language for about two hours and leave.</p><p>Jack wasn't supposed to come that day, but he did. It was the least he could do to cheer his friend up, after all. And besides, seeing his friend cry was good material for his upcoming record. Taylor wasn't crying over Scooter's death, of course, she was upset over his betrayal. Antonoff read through her notebook which contained the lyrics to songs they were working on, and his eyes shot up after reading a certain line.</p><p>Taylor noticed her friend's reaction. "What is it?", she inquired. Jack showed her the page.</p><p>"You're the only one of you", the lyrics read.</p><p>And Taylor was speechless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by this comment on r/popheadscirclejerk: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/751612196752195645/785547775738642452/wHNp41Y22hwAAAAASUVORK5CYII.png</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>